This invention relates generally to a metal frame material for walls of a building to which wall materials such as panels or laths are attached by fixing means such as screws.
One known metal frame material is shown in FIG. 6. The frame material includes a steel stud 1' having a rectangular cross section. The stud is formed from a single, axially extending rectangular steel plate having opposite longitudinal edges which are joined to form a longitudinally extending joined portion 2'. The plate is bent to have the rectangular cross section such that the joined portion 2' is located at a middle portion of one of the four side wall. In use, a plurality of such studs 1' are placed upright between a pair of horizontally disposed upper and lower supports secured to a ceiling slab and a floor, respectively.
The conventional metal frame material has a drawback because the frame structure thus constructed cannot withstand a strong force applied in the lateral direction along which the studs are arrayed, especially when the studs are long. Therefore, the known metal frame material is ill-suited for the construction of tall walls. Further, when panels or boards are attached to the frame structure with screws, the wall is apt to swing to hinder the screwing works.